


Dear, John...

by Johnlockthedoors



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reichenbach Feels, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockthedoors/pseuds/Johnlockthedoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my friends on facebook were having a Sherlock feels fest with my heart so I decided to make them pay....This is the result and I think I hurt myself more than anyone. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear, John...

Everything's dark

Now my thoughts are too 

Are you watching me, John?

Because I do this for you.

 

Please, tell Mrs. Hudson

And Greg Lestrade too

Mycroft and Molly

Well, they already knew

 

Look at me, John

Listen to my voice

"I'm a fake, John."

A fake with no choice

 

Falling's just like flying

He says before it hits

One bullet and it's over

But for me....it begins

 

I wish I could tell you

Give a hint or a sound

I say "It's just a magic trick."

Before I fall to the ground

 

I hear you calling me

Screaming my name

Goodbye, John Watson

....Until we meet again

 

You come up running

Your steps on the ground

I can hear the people coming

Everyone gathers 'round

 

Nobody knows yet

It will be a long time

I will see you again, friend

So here's to the very best of times.

 

So many years now

I am finally ready, are you?

I've made you wait, John

But I've waited too.

 

You come to my grave John

Who is this girl that you've brought?

You're holding her hand, John

Is that a rose that you've brought?

 

You left the grave yard

And I step out to see

You're happier than you were, John

Happy, without me.

 

I collect the roses, John

You leave one each time

It won't be long now, John

So, I will leave you something of mine

 

Roses are red, John

Violets are blue

You have moved on, John

But I am still missing you

 

I make my appearance

I show up and you see

Short version, not dead, John

You're angry, I can see

 

I'm sorry I left, John

I couldn't explain

I did this for you, John

But I'll let you punch me, again

 

You moved away from home, John

Baker Street's not the same

You're getting married?

But, what about The Game?

 

I don't trust Mary, John

She's a liar and a thief

She's killed people, John

And she's stolen from me

 

She's taken you away, John

221B feels so bare

I try to talk to Billy

But he's an idiot and just stares

 

I moved your chair, John

I hope you don't mind

I couldn't see the kitchen, John

Where you made tea, yours and mine

 

Of course I'll be your best man

I never thought I'd have a best friend

I'll give a speech, John

I hope you like how it ends

 

There are so many cases

Some are left unresolved

That's okay because you saved him

Before the murder could be solved

 

John you always tell me

I am amazing, it's true

But my brilliant mind can't fathom

What's gotten into you

 

Do you not know how I love you

I tell you all the time

John, don't be an idiot

We're running out of time

 

Anderson's laughing

Donovan's calling me a freak

Lestrade is too busy

With London to speak

 

Nobody listens, John

Not the way that you do

You stood beside me

Even when Sally told you not to

 

They call me a freak, John

They laugh in my face

You're the only one, John

Who ever put them in their place

 

I don't trust in Mary John

But she's got you tangled up

She's having your baby, John

But she tried to seperate us

 

One shot to the stomach

I refuse to stay away

John Watson's in trouble

Is all he had to say

 

Something happened with Mary, John

I can't tell you what it was

I can show you for yourself, John

Just who she truly is.

 

You question her and have a talk

Some words and emotions charge

But you decide to forgive her, John

I know you're speaking from your heart

 

I found the source of pain, John

But I need your help, old friend

Can we do this one last thing, John

Before the game comes to an end?

 

I know I shouldn't let him hurt you, John

I know I shouldn't just stand by

He's powerful and threatening us, John

I can't let him hurt your wife

 

So I say goodbye, John

And they might not understand

He deserved to die, John

Please let me shake your hand

 

But before I go, John

Just a few more precious lines

Sherlock is a girl's name, John

And to the very best of times


End file.
